


thank you

by luckysam78



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: Scott forgets to pick up Cassie, so Hope has to help him out, which results in a pleasant surprise





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday gift for one of my best friends! it's just pure fluff haha

Fridays were Hope’s off days. While Hope loved helping her dad and working, she always reserved Friday’s as her alone time during the week. She didn’t interact with anybody and restored her mental energy. On this lovely, silent Friday, Hope sat on her comfortable couch, rereading a couple of her favorite classic books. As she began reading Pride and Prejudice, her favorite Jane Austen book, her phone began ringing.

Startled, Hope bookmarked her spot and picked up the phone, turning off the sound. When she saw it was Scott calling her, she quickly answered his call. Scott knee that Fridays were Hope’s off days and never bothered her unless there was an emergency.

“Hey Scott, what’s up?” Hope asked, returning to the couch where she was reading moments ago. She was a little worried that something devastating happened to Scott.

“So, uh, funny story. Luis got himself into some trouble and I have to get him out of this mess and Cassie’s school ends in ten minutes and I probably can’t make it to pick her up. Maggie and Paxton are out of town and aren’t coming home until tonight. I know you need alone time on Fridays but can you please pick Cassie up and drop her off at home?” Scott requested, sounding more panicked than usual. Hope let out a breath of relief, relieved that nothing life-threatening happened, but she knew how much Cassie meant to Scott and promised she would pick up Cassie from school. Scott thanked Hope before hanging up.

Hope hurried to the garage and quickly studied the array of available cars in the garage. None of them gave off the “I’m-a-mom-who-loves-her-suv” vibe so she just chose to drive her favorite sports car. Hope grabbed the keys from the table and started the car. The urgency to get to Cassie’s school on time gave Hope and excuse to drive faster than normal.

Hope recalled that Cassie’s school was next to the park and was able to find it quickly. The front of the school was crowded with cars in the pick-up line so Hope decided to park her car and find Cassie instead of waiting in the endless line.

Fortunately, Hope was dressed casually and didn’t wear the usual suit that made her look like a social worker, so she blended in with the other parents. She spotted Cassie’s colorful backpack and tapped Cassie on the shoulder. Cassie turned around, surprised to see Hope.

“Hey, Cassie. Scott can’t pick you up today so I’m going to give you a ride home, okay?” Hope offered Cassie her hand and to her delight, Cassie put her hand in Hope’s. She quickly bid goodbye to her friends before following Hope to the parking lot.

Cassie walked in an oddly enthusiastic way with a giant grin on her face and she reminded Hope of Scott more than ever. Aw Hope paused at her car to unlock the doors, Cassie’s jaw almost dropped to the floor.

“This is your car?” Cassie asked as Hope opened the door to allow Cassie to get into the backseat. “It’s so cool!”

“Thank you!” Hope smiled as she got into the front seat and started driving. To fill the awkward silence, Hope asked Cassie, “So, how was your day today? What did you do today in school?”

“Today was fun! We presented our project about our families to the class. The other kids had similar families and they all said my family was different, but I like my family a lot because they all care a lot about me,” Cassie exclaimed, her smile not faltering at all. Hope wondered how she had so much positivity and admired her youthful optimism.

When Hope was Cassie’s age, she was insecure about her family. She knew other kids had two parents and she didn’t enjoy telling people she only had her dad. Compared to Cassie, Hope was much more afraid of people’s judgment and looking back, Hope wished she had been as confident as Cassie.

Hope pulled up into the driveway of Cassie’s home and got out of the car, following the very enthusiastic Cassie to the door. Cassie rang the doorbell and just as Hope was about to inform her that Scott probably wasn’t home yet, the door swung open.

“Peanut! Sorry, I couldn’t pick you up today,” Scott embraced Cassie, who had hugged him at his waist with fierce energy. When Cassie pulled away, she looked up at her dad and grinned, “It’s okay! Hope has such a cool!”

“Of course she does! Tell me about your day later, I got to talk to Hope for a quick second,” Scott smiled as Cassie ran off. He gave Hope a big hug, catching her by surprise. “Thanks so much for picking Cassie up.”

“No problem. I needed to get off the couch today anyway,” Hope couldn’t help but grin as Scott chuckled at her remark.

“So, I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow evening to eat dinner together? You know, as a thank you for picking up Cassie,” Scott visibly blushed, obviously flustered. Hope found Scott’s bashful expression adorable.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed to ask me on a date. I’m free tomorrow evening, just text me the location and time,” Hope replied noting his flustered smile. They stood across from each other for a few silent seconds, taking in each other’s smiles before Cassie shouted from another room, “I can hear you two!”

“Well, I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Hope gave Scott one last hug before she walked back to her car. Needless to say, Hope’s Friday was made a little brighter by Scott, as her days with him always were.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
